


Once Upon The Time

by thewhimsical



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhimsical/pseuds/thewhimsical
Summary: it's nothing but Hendery want to touch his beloved boyfriend.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 104





	Once Upon The Time

**Author's Note:**

> .....um i'm not gonna say anything-

Dejun had been in the middle of cooking: humming, dressed in boxers and one of Guanheng’s shirts. It had been a sight Guanheng hadn’t been able to resist, so he had stepped behind his boyfriend and slid warm hands under the shirt.

“Hi,” Guanheng had said.

“Hi,” Dejun had said back, placing the spatula next to the stove. He had made a delightful sound when Guanheng’s hands had slid up to tug on his nipples. “I’d rather not burn the food,” Dejun had murmured, not even trying to sound annoyed.

Guanheng can’t help it, can’t resist Dejun’s charm, Dejun’s cuteness, Dejun’s little pout or the way his toes curl when Guanheng gets his hands on Dejun’s chest.

It hadn’t taken long to coax Dejun away from the stove, to turn it off and to turn around so they could kiss.

“Hi,” Guanheng says again now, gently, yet insistently tugging on Dejun’s hardened nipples.

“You’re a menace,” Dejun says, going for the kill and grabbing two handfuls of Guanheng’s ass, kneading and groping until Guanheng’s breath hitches and he kisses Dejun harder, more determinedly. Dejun is the one to tug them towards the nearest soft horizontal surface: to lead them to their obnoxiously large couch.

Dejun is also the one who lets out a snort when they stumble down ungracefully, Guanheng smacking his nose against Dejun’s collarbone and letting out an uncharacteristic yelp.

“Not how I wanted to make love to you,” Guanheng mutters and kisses Dejun’s collarbone, getting up on his hands and knees.

Dejun’s mouth twitches. “Does your nose hurt?” He lifts a hand to said nose, gently pokes it.

Guanheng’s nose wrinkles. “Shush.” He grabs Dejun’s hand and kisses it, gives a finger or two a good lick before shifting so that he’s better settled between Dejun’s thighs.

“It’s a good thing you’re not wearing a shirt,” Dejun murmurs. “Less hassle about undressing. Kiss me.”

Guanheng obliges, gets down on his elbows and kisses his boyfriend lovingly, intensively, licks between the easily parting lips and smiles when Dejun’s hands lift to squeeze his biceps. Their mouths slide and move against each other slowly, tongues sweeping and brushing until Dejun is whining and Guanheng is breathless.

Guanheng takes the opportunity to slide his other hand under Dejun’s shirt.

“Hold this up for me, baby, will you?”

Dejun’s eyes have gone half-lidded, his cheeks pink. “Guanheng-“ he starts, but doesn’t get to finish because Guanheng kisses him then, sweetly, softly.

“Nothing you don’t want, baby,” Guanheng murmurs. Dejun obliges then, rucking up his shirt until most of his chest is exposed: all the slender muscle and definement and of course, those adorable pink nipples.

They kiss one more time before Guanheng slides lower, cupping one nipple and closing his mouth over the other.

Dejun’s delighted little noise of pleasure is music to Guanheng’s ears.

It had been quite something to find out where Dejun is the most sensitive at: it’s here, right here where Guanheng likes to lick and suck and tug. Maybe it’s the the spot that give him more pleasure, but Dejun also smells good right here. His skin is so soft, so hot to the touch.

Guanheng closes his eyes and twirls his tongue around the hardened bud, giving it a soft suck, then a harder one. He closes his fingers around the other one and tugs, listening to all the breathless little noises Dejun starts to make.

It’s so easy to make Dejun come just from this: to keep his beautiful body down and lick him until he’s whimpering through his orgasm. But that’s not Guanheng’s intention today. No. Today he wants to put his hand to good use in a way he’s certain Dejun likes, considering how often Dejun has begged for the same hand around his throat, around his dick and in his mouth.

Guanheng’s cock swells between his thick thighs, making his sweatpants bulge. Guanheng continues to tease Dejun’s chest, however, switches from one nipple to the other until they’re both shiny with saliva and red from all the attention Guanheng has given them. Dejun’s hand has found its way to Guanheng’s hair and has begun to tug: only the other is trembling while holding up his shirt. Dejun squirms, his body arching as he tries to push his chest closer to Guanheng and fight off the impending orgasm.

“Baby,” Guanheng whispers as he finds Dejun’s mouth again. “How are you feeling?”

“Mmhm,” says Dejun, his pupils blown wide. He’s so sweet and pliant like this: sweet like no one else is ever going to see him. Guanheng wants to eat him up, wants to make him come again and again. Dejun’s cock is an insistent pressure between them: Guanheng shifts his hips and their clothed cocks push together, creating a hint of that delightful friction that make both moan.

“Let me fetch the lube, alright? I want to finger you,” Guanheng says, swallowing another of Dejun’s moans.

“Hurry up,” Dejun groans and shoves him.

Guanheng chuckles as he gets up on slightly unsteady legs and makes his way to their bedroom. He doesn’t dare to look behind himself, to the sight Dejun must be making.

It’s Dejun’s moan that drives him to look for their favourite lube quicker: another moan that drives him back to the couch. Only to find Dejun stroking his cock and his chest, mouth hanging open and cheeks burning red.

“Oh, baby,” Guanheng murmurs, unbearably fond, unbearably turned on. He climbs back on top of Dejun and kisses him on the lips, on his burning cheeks. “Couldn’t wait a few seconds for me, huh?”

Dejun laughs, withdrawing both of his hands and placing them above his head. “Got you moving quick, Aheng.”

“You’re the one who’s a menace,” Guanheng huffs and can’t help but kiss him again. He kisses wherever he can reach as he places the lube on Dejun’s stomach and pulls down his boxers. Dejun’s toes are curling when he spreads his legs again: this time bare. His erection is mouthwatering, as is his cute pink pucker when Guanheng gently nudges for him to bend a knee.

“Cute,” Guanheng says and kisses his stomach.

“Stop looking and start doing,” Dejun murmurs shyly, breath hitching again.

They share a feverish look and a secret smile. Guanheng pours lube on his fingers, makes sure Dejun sees it and knows where those fingers are going. “What do you think, baby,” Guanheng mutters as he lowers his mouth to Dejun’s neck, his slicked-up fingers to Dejun’s ass. “Could you take my whole hand today?” He tugs Dejun’s burning earlobe with his teeth and then slips lower to Dejun’s chest.

His fingers circle Dejun’s pucker, feeling the muscle twitch.

Dejun shifts and wraps his arm around his knee, keeping it bent. He shivers. “L-let’s try,” he whispers. “I want-“ the rest of his words vanish into a loud whine when Guanheng bites his nipple and inserts the first finger, all the way to the knuckle.

“There we go,” Guanheng purrs, rubbing his nose against Dejun’s nipple. He withdraws his finger and inserts it again, barely able to keep back his own groans at how tightly Dejun’s ass is clutching it.

“Oh, fuck,” Dejun groans. Already his voice begins to sound a little broken, like each word and moan is beginning to shatter in the middle.

How Guanheng loves him. Guanheng is generous with the lube, making Dejun’s ass shiny, his pretty little pucker slicker. First finger slides deep, mimicking a thrusting motion: then Guanheng adds another and moves them more, caresses Dejun’s soft, soft inner muscles.

Dejun moans Guanheng’s name.

Guanheng kisses his chest in reverence and fucks him with two fingers, twisting and scissoring until Dejun begs him for more. Guanheng obliges, because there is nothing in the whole wide universe he wouldn’t do for Dejun and inserts a third one.

Dejun shudders beautifully at each thrust of Guanheng’s fingers into him, crying out in clear oversensitivity when Guanheng wraps his lips once more around those hard nipples. Guanheng could spend hours like this, either with his hand or his dick buried in Dejun, kissing and licking him until Dejun comes.

Now he wants to hold off that moment and moves lower again, kissing his way from Dejun’s chest to his stomach, all the while keeping up the thrusting and twisting motions of his fingers. The sounds from it are obscene in a way that makes heat burn straight through Guanheng’s dick so he withdraws to his knees to look. While his other hand strokes Dejun’s shivering thigh, he watches as the one half-buried in Dejun’s ass continues to stretch Dejun.

“Oh, fuck,” Guanheng murmurs.

“Nghhh— Aheng,” Dejun whines, shifting and squirming and trying to fuck himself on Guanheng’s fingers.

Guanheng lets him, takes one look at Dejun’s feverish face and dives down to kiss his mouth. “I love you, you look so beautiful, baby,” Guanheng murmurs and shifts back to his favourite spot between Dejun’s thighs again, wraps his mouth around the head of Dejun’s weeping dick, giving it a playful little lick and suck before withdrawing again. “Think you could take a fourth one?”

Guanheng’s fingers curl and pull back entirely from Dejun’s stretched rim. Guanheng bites back a groan at the way it winks at him, shiny with lube and beautifully pink. Guanheng inserts all three back again, takes his time to pour more lube, just to hear Dejun moan.

“More, please-“

“Baby,” Guanheng whispers and inserts a fourth one, groaning out loud as he watches intently how snuggly his fingers fit in. Guanheng wiggles his dick free one-handed, just to ease some of the pressure. He’s so hard it hurts. He spreads his own thighs and rubs himself against the couch, uncaring of the mess they’ve already making.

He shifts closer to lick Dejun’s cock, fucking all four of his fingers in and out of Dejun. He listens to Dejun for any sign of real distress and only hears the most beautiful broken sounds of pleasure. He takes Dejun’s balls one by one in his mouth and sucks and then nuzzles the base of his dick, inhaling Dejun’s musky scent deep.

“Should I kiss you here?” Guanheng keeps murmuring, pressing his lips to every inch of overheated skin. He flicks his tongue over that one little spot right above his squelching, thrusting fingers and Dejun _cries._

“I-I don’t- ngh-wanna come yet- Aheng- please-“ Dejun’s voice is so broken, so desperate that Guanheng’s cock twitches with the need to bury itself inside.

“It’s okay to come whenever you feel like it, baby,” Guanheng whispers, rubbing his thumb on the obscenely stretched rim. “You’re so wet and loose, I’m going to come from just looking at you.” He has to close his eyes for a second and rest his head to keep himself from coming all over their own couch. He pours more shiny, sweet-smelling lube on his hand, makes sure Dejun is crying in pleasure, not pain and kisses his pretty cock and quivering thighs.

“You ready, baby?”

Dejun is beyond words by now, shivering on the edge of an explosive orgasm, his cock dripping pre-come until Guanheng has to give it a lick. Guanheng goes slow: slips just the edge of his thumb in Dejun, still keeping up the caresses with his other one. He doesn’t even dare to look for the fear of coming too early, instead goes by feeling.

“You feel so good, baby, so fucking good,” he keeps on whispering, telling Dejun he loves him and that there’s no one else who could make Guanheng feel this way.

Guanheng groans out loud as he pushes his thumb in further, further, then pulls back out when Dejun’s moan turns into a whine. Guanheng shifts lower to kiss that pretty, pretty pucker. “Want me to pull out?” He’s not sure Dejun even hears, but then Dejun’s breathless, broken voice comes out in a determined: “No.”

Letting out a breathless chuckle of his own, Guanheng goes on, caresses and massages until Dejun’s hole is around his entire hand, so tightly snuggled around it that Guanheng wonders if he would be able to pull out anytime soon. “Fuck, baby,” he purrs, giving his hand a little tug. “All the way in.” Dejun’s body is a furnace, a miracle and Guanheng wants to worship Dejun for the rest of their lives. Guanheng shifts to a more comfortable position and kisses Dejun’s tight stomach, gently giving his hand a tug again. Dejun’s so wet and hot around it, barely giving Guanheng the chance to actually make a fist.

Dejun is sobbing now, his body quivering all over. Guanheng kisses his stomach again, mimes thrusting with his hand. “I love you, Dejun, so much. You’re doing so good, taking in my whole damn hand,” Guanheng whispers, uncurling his fingers, then curling them again. Dejun cries and whimpers, the only word that slips from his lips is a barely audible _“Aheng, Aheng, nghh_ — _Aheng.”_

Guanheng’s own hips have begun to rock uncontrollably against the couch. His cock is so hard, so close to a climax but Dejun comes first, Dejun always comes first. In all the ways that matter.

“Baby, my baby,” Guanheng murmurs, gently, slowly, sensually moving his hand, just enough for Dejun to feel it more.

Dejun moans, gives no warning at all, is unable to give one as he comes, his body tightening and arching as he spurts his load over Guanheng. Dejun tightens impossibly much around Guanheng’s fist and Guanheng moans himself, unable to hold back anymore. He straightens his fingers and manages to slip out his thumb. He kisses Dejun’s stomach again, leans to kiss his panting mouth, his tear-stained cheeks. “You’re clutching me so tight, baby. You’re doing so good, Dejun. Just hang in there while I pull out, alright?”

Dejun gives an exhausted little whine in response so Guanheng kisses his cheek again and withdraws until he’s on his knees. He begins to tug his fingers, one at a time until he manages to free them from Dejun’s body, biting his lip as he watches the way Dejun gapes.

“—Aheng,” Dejun murmurs and instantly Guanheng meets his eyes and the enticing, parted lips. “D-did- you-?”

Guanheng’s own cock is throbbing. He wraps his hand- shiny with lube- around it. “Not yet, baby.” He begins to stroke, leans down to kiss Dejun’s cheek, then his lip.

“Put yours inside of me now, Aheng.” Guanheng frowned, “But you just—“

“Now, I want to feel you inside me.. please?” he obliges, then he push his dick inside Dejun’s gaping hole, he can hear a little whine from the older when he shove his dick. “Move,” Guanheng stared at his face for a moment, Dejun cups Guanheng cheeks limply, “I want to make you feel you good too.”

Guanheng move obliges, Dejun hooks his hands around Guanheng neck while his boyfriend ramming into his hole. He never move slow, Dejun knows that and all can he do moaning mess and let Guanheng do anything.

It’s not that long until Guanheng reach his climax, He comes with a groan inside Dejun, and Dejun loves how Guanheng cum fill his hole.

that’s enough- breathless voice dominate the air, Guanheng lay his body on Dejun’s while hungging his waist, “Tired, Baby?” he murmurs as he leans to nuzzle Dejun’s cheek.

Dejun sounds half-asleep, as he gives no response. Guanheng taps his cheek until Dejun’s mouth twitches into a smile.

“How about I draw us a nice bath, yes?” Guanheng continues to stroke Dejun’s cheek, feeling how hot it still is under his hand.

Dejun gives a tiny nod.

Guanheng huffs fondly and gives Dejun one final kiss before getting up and pull out his dick, all the cums dripping from his boyfriend hole. Tha’s sexy. Dejun huffs back but doesn’t move. Guanheng’s legs are shaky but he manages to make his way to the tub. He puts the plug on and opens the tap to let the warm water start running. Then he goes back to his boyfriend and easily gathers that wrecked body in his arms.

“Baby,” Guanheng whispers as Dejun cracks one eye open.

“Ng?” Dejun whispers back, nuzzling into Guanheng’s chest as Guanheng carries him to the bathroom and lays him down on the tub. Dejun whines as he’s moved but settles down easily. He’s so pliant and relaxed, so thoroughly satisfied that Guanheng feels just as satisfied from looking at him.

Guanheng steps inside the tub too and only closes the tap once it’s filled enough. He pulls Dejun against his chest and closes his own eyes too.

“I love you, Dejun,” he murmurs.

“Love you,” Dejun manages to murmur, even as he winces breathlessly with every little movement.

Guanheng’s heart is so full.


End file.
